Zurück
by Alassea Ancalimon
Summary: Zitternd stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Plötzlich kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie nicht versuchen sollten sie zu finden. Und warum jetzt, wo sie dabei war zu vergessen, warum?


Aloha!

Ich weiß, dass ich eigentlich an meiner anderen FF weiterschreiben sollte. Da mir allerdings momentan die Ideen dafür ausgegangen sind, und ich mich (wahnsinnig, wie ich bin) bei FanFic100 angemeldet habe (100 FF's über Hermione Granger! X.x), kommt hier erstmal meine erste Geschichte zu ebengenanntem „Wettbewerb". Das Thema ist „Repariert".

Es ist ein Oneshot, und nicht besonders lang, aber ich hoffe es gefällt :)

Und jetzt viel Spaß mit

* * *

**Zurück**

Vorsichtig, damit nichts von der dampfenden Tasse Kaffee überschwappte, setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und kuschelte sich in die Kissen. Tief sog sie den Geruch der heißen Flüssigkeit ein und wärmte sich ihre Finger an dem Becher.

Wann war es so verdammt kalt geworden? Sie wusste es nicht, und das einzige was jetzt zählte, war ihre eingefrorenen Körperteile wieder aufzuwärmen.

Nach dem ersten Schluck, der ihr fast die Zunge verbrannt hätte, seufzte sie erleichtert. Wie gut das tat. Sie zog sich ihre Decke über die Beine, und sank noch etwas tiefer in die Kissen hinein. Dann ließ sie ihren Blick aus dem Fenster wandern. Der Himmel war wie immer von dunkelgrauen Wolken bedeckt, und immer wieder kamen Äste der Eiche neben ihrem Fenster in ihr Blickfeld. Noch hatte es nicht geschneit, aber die kleine Grasfläche in ihrem Hinterhof war komplett weiß vom Frost.

Ihr Blick wanderte weiter, über die mit Büchern überfüllten Regale, dem Schreibtisch auf dem noch die Kassenzettel ihrer letzten Einkäufe lagen, die weiße Tür zu ihrer Küche und dem runden Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett. Es war eine kleine Wohnung, aber sie fühlte sich hier äußerst wohl. Für etwas Größeres hatte ihr Geld nicht gereicht, sie hatte immer noch nur ihren Aushilfsjob bei der Zeitung. Es machte ihr aber auch nicht viel aus, denn die Wohnung war gut gelegen und die Mitbewohner sehr nett. Sie hatte alles hell angestrichen und eingerichtet.

Hermione Granger nahm erneut einen Schluck aus der mit Sternen bemalten Tasse. Sie musste lächeln – diese Tasse war eines der allerersten Dinge gewesen, die sie sich gekauft hatte als sie hier eingezogen war. Sie erinnerte sich, wie sie fast hilflos in der Wohnung gestanden hatte, mit einem Karton in der Hand. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, wo sie anfangen sollte, sie hatte doch keine Ahnung von solchen praktischen Dingen. Glücklicherweise lernte sie kurz daraufhin einige ihrer Mitbewohner dieses Hauses kennen, die ihr dann auch bereitwillig halfen.

Ihre Gedanken wurden abrupt unterbrochen, als Hermione hörte, wie ihr Briefschlitz klapperte. Natürlich war das nicht der Postbote, aber man hatte im Haus eine Regelung für alle, die in der vierten und fünften Etage wohnten, vereinbart – jede Woche war einer dran, der runtergehen musste, um die Post zu holen und sie dann zu verteilen. Hermione bekam außer diversen Rechnungen nie Post, deswegen hatte sie auch nicht nachgeguckt als sie vor einigen Minuten unten gewesen war. Umso mehr wunderte sie sich jetzt. Die Rechnungen hatte sie letztens erst bezahlt, was also könnte es sein? Ein Werbebrief? Sie wog ab, ob es sich lohnte extra dafür aufzustehen, und ihr warmes Nest zu verlassen. Schließlich siegte ihre Neugier, sie schlug die Decke beiseite, stellte ihren Kaffee auf den Tisch und schlurfte zur Tür. Es war ein ganz normaler Brief, von außen war nichts zu erkennen. Sie schnappte ihn sich und schmiss sich wieder aufs Bett. Neugierig schlitzte sie ihn auf.

_Hermione,_

_wie geht's dir? Ich weiß, dass du diesen Brief niemals geöffnet hättest, wenn ich ihn nicht per Muggelpost geschickt hätte. Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um deine Adresse rauszufinden –_

Wütend knüllte Hermione den Brief zusammen und warf ihn soweit wie möglich von sich weg wie sie nur konnte. Er rollte mit einem leisen Rascheln unter die Heizung, doch Hermione achtete nicht darauf.

Wie konnte er es wagen? Warum tat er das? Sie hatte seine Handschrift sofort erkannt. Zitternd stützte sie ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Plötzlich kamen alle Erinnerungen wieder hoch. Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie nicht versuchen sollten sie zu finden. Und warum jetzt, wo sie dabei war zu vergessen, warum?

Ein leises Schluchzen entfuhr ihr. Die ganzen Bilder von vor zwei Jahren schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Es war ein Jahr nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss. Die gesamte Zauberergemeinde lebte in Angst vor Lord Voldemort. Jeden Tag gab es Tote. Aller Hoffnung lag auf dem „goldenen Trio" – Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und ihr. Sie erinnerte sich genau, wie sie am Abend bevor der letzte Kampf gegen Voldemort stattfinden sollte zusammensaßen, als Remus Lupin plötzlich hereingestürzt kam und sie angesehen hatte. In dem Moment wusste Hermione, das irgendetwas Schreckliches passiert war – und nach einigen Sekunden totalen Schweigens hatte er ihr gesagt, dass Todesser ihre Eltern umgebracht hatten. Für sie brach alles zusammen, doch trotzdem überredete sie die anderen, wie gehabt Voldemort am nächsten Tag anzugreifen. Nach einem langen Kampf fiel Voldemort – doch er nahm Harry mit sich. Er starb nur wenige Zeit später. Hermione war geschockt, sie sah alles als ihre Schuld an. Damals schwor sie sich, nie wieder mit der magischen Welt in Berührung zu treten, sie schrieb Ron, Ginny und den anderen Weasleys einen Abschiedsbrief und verschwand.

Nach einigem Suchen fand sie dann diese Wohnung, und sie war sicher, dass sie hier niemand von ihrer Vergangenheit finden würde.

Und jetzt das.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Ron nicht so einfach aufgeben würde. Aber sie hatte es verdrängt, wie alles andere von früher auch. Wieder schluchzte sie, dann rieb sie sich die Augen. Was sollte sie jetzt machen? Den Brief verbrennen, und so tun als hätte sie nie einen bekommen? Oder ihn wirklich weiterlesen? Sie warf einen Blick auf den zusammengeknüllten Brief und biss sich auf die Lippe. Eigentlich konnte sie ihn jetzt auch lesen – ihre Erinnerungen waren eh alle wieder durchgebrochen, und sie musste ihm ja nicht antworten. Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich, lief zur Heizung, bückte sich nach dem Brief und versuchte, ihn etwas glatt zu streichen. An ihr Fenster gelehnt las sie weiter.

_- Ich habe ewig gebraucht, um deine Adresse rauszufinden, das Ministerium hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wohin du verschwunden warst, und keiner von dem Muggeln wollte sie mir geben. Warum hast du nie geschrieben, oder uns irgendein Zeichen gegeben wie es dir geht? Ich weiß, das du mit allem abschließen wolltest, aber ich, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Du warst von einem Tag auf den nächsten weg. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie es war, erst Harry und dann dich zu verlieren? _

_Jedenfalls wollte ich dir sagen, dass es uns allen gut geht. Fred und Angelina werden in zwei Monaten heiraten. Vielleicht hast du ja Lust vorbeizukommen… aber ich kann dich natürlich verstehen wenn du nicht willst. Nur… meld dich mal, ja?_

_-Ron_

_P.S.: Meine Adresse steht auf der Rückseite, und ich hab jetzt auch ein Telefon, wie die Muggel es haben. Die Nummer steht auch hinten. _

Ihre Hände zitterten wieder ein wenig, als sie ihren Arm mit dem Brief senkte. Viele Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf, aber nur einen hielt sie wirklich fest. Sie bräuchte nur den Brief umzudrehen, und sie könnte ihn anrufen. Ob er das Telefon nur wegen ihr angeschafft hatte? Nein, das war ein idiotischer Gedanke. Andererseits, was wollte Ron mit einem Telefon?

Einige Zeit rang sie noch mit sich, dann drehte sie den Brief um.

Heron Street 12

Hogsmeade

Und darunter die Telefonnummer. Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, eine Telefonleitung in Hogsmeade legen zu lassen? Vermutlich mit einiger Magie, schalt sie sich sofort nach der Frage.

Schon glitt ihr Blick zu ihrem Telefon. Es war so einfach – und doch konnte Hermione sich nicht dazu bringen hinzugehen. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, blieb aber auf halben Weg stehen und ging stattdessen zum Bett. Sie legte sich hin, zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn und legte den Brief neben sich.

Es wurde schon dunkel, als sie endlich ihren starren Blick von der Wanddecke losriss, sich aufsetzte, und seelenruhig zum Telefon ging. Die Nummer konnte sie schon auswendig, und langsam wählte sie. Vor der letzten Zahl holte sie noch einmal tief Luft. Dann wählte sie, und das übliche monotone Tuten erklang. Einmal, zweimal… vielleicht war er nicht da?... dreimal…

„Hallo?"

Hermione stockte der Atem. Seit zwei Jahren hatte sie diese Stimme nicht mehr gehört. Aber er klang anders. Älter. Erwachsener. Ein kleines Lächeln machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Hallo, Ron…"


End file.
